


Equilibrium

by Rosey Writes (ithefantasticfanatic), Veladryssa



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefantasticfanatic/pseuds/Rosey%20Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Veladryssa
Summary: Hunger Games fanfic, set before the books and movies. A prequel, if you will.





	Equilibrium

Book One  
Chapter One - Inverted Birthday

Quiet. So, so quiet. Only the wind could be heard through the trees as Lily crouched, scanning the forest for any movement. She needed to feed her adoptive family and collect herbs for new medicines. Study things enough, and soon, ideas would flourish. It was one of the many reasons why there was always someone at the door. Even if they had to keep it hidden from the peacekeepers, which didn’t always work in their favor. No one ever spoke of where they’d gotten such medicine, to keep Lily safe. She was their healer, and at only eighteen. So while she hunted, keeping her throwing knives sharp, she would run medicines to various homes, sometimes not taking any money at all due to the severity of the illnesses. 

Rustling broke her reverie, and her eyes narrowed. A rabbit. If Lily could time her throw just right, she’d hit the skull and be able to eat that night. Still. So, so still. Not even her breath could be heard as she kept her eyes locked firmly on the engorged rabbit, inching silently closer. Drawing a blade from the sheath at her hip, taking careful aim, she drew back with her wrist ready. Steady… steady… Sssskk! Perfect throw. Lily got to her feet and started after her kill when a cheerful voice called behind her. “Well, if it isn’t the little flower drifting in the breeze!” Luc. Lily turned to see his chocolate brown eyes crinkling as he smiled, his brown hair lightened considerably from so much time outside of his home. But that was District Twelve, wasn’t it? No one really stayed home unless they were dying. It was either work to try to make ends meet or go to the mines. 

Quicker rustling snapped her attention back to the rabbit she’d killed. A damn fox ran off with it, with her knife. “Sonofabitch, Luc! That was my best blade!” Shaking her head, she joined him, several yards away and out of view of the electrified fence, sitting at the treeline of the woods. Luc plopped unceremoniously on the ground beside her, casually handing her a package with a flourish of his wrist. Thick, brown paper and twine wrapping. Lily took the package, a rather weighty little thing, giving him a suspicious glance. “What. Is this?” “Pfft,” Luc huffed a breath, resting his arms around his knees as he stared at her with one eyebrow raised. “You know me, Lils, you know I ain’t about that prank shit. Not today.” Oh yeah. Her birthday, the Reaping, and the anniversary of her parents’ deaths. Luc played his pranks, but he always left that for days that weren’t as emotional. 

Lily opened the package, her mouth falling open as her eyes widened. A brand new set of throwing knives. The kind only created in District Two. These were deadly, ruthlessly sharp, and illegal. “You catchin’ flies over there or what? Say somethin’.” Shaking her head, she realized the implications if they got caught. “Luc!” Her voice was a hissing whisper, throwing her head around to make sure no one heard them. “Luc, these are from District Two, and they’re illegal. What the hell- how the hell- No. No, you know what? Nevermind. I don’t even-” “Jesus, Lil, tone it down a little, would ya? Aries brought them after I gave him the medicine you made for his mother. As a birthday gift and a thank you. She’s going to be all right. You saved her, Lils.”

Lily tucked her head down, going over each of the blades. Seven in total, and even touching the tip of one to a fingertip would result in a gashing wound. Black and even came with a pouch to carry them that unfolded to wrap around her thigh. A soft smile graced her face, her hazel eyes brightening as she looked back to Luc, tucking the blades in her boot. “She needed it. And Aries… he’s the reason I haven’t died.” Thinking back, that much was true. When her parents were killed by a riot, Lily was only six. Aries found her, in his mid-twenties at the time and held his arms open as he bent down for her. Lily had instantly run to him, sobbing and wailing, asking for her mommy and daddy. While nothing could be done then, he had taken her to the Holmes’, Calis and Dita, with their newborn daughter, Magnolia. She’d been with them ever since.

Now, Lily was eighteen, and it was her final year for The Reaping. Just as long as Mags wasn’t called, things would be all right. It was time to get back. She needed to change and help Mags get ready. She and Luc made their way back without incident, just before people started clamoring outside. Lily heard a few TVs broadcasting the events for the day, where several Districts had their tributes announced already. District One, Fiyero Deamorte and Amazonia Rhode. The luxury district, but Lily didn’t pay much more attention than that. She had to get bathed and dressed. “Lilypad, you were gone awhile,” her adoptive mother called. Lily nodded, taking her raven hair down from its bun and heading to the washroom. “Yeah,” she replied, calling through the door now shut behind her as she undressed. “Wanted to pick up something special for dinner tonight. Almost had a rabbit, but a fox took off with it.”

“Aye,” Dita sighed audibly in the kitchen. “But you made it home safely, that’s what matters. Mags, come here, let me fix your hair.” “Mama! I can do it myself!” Lily shook her head and sat down gently in the wash basin, scrubbing herself down as best she could with the water’s condition. Starving, frequently dirty, but they knew the importance of looking out for one another, of taking care of one another. Stepping out after she’d finished, Lily towel dried her hair and set it up in a Greek, fishtail braid, dressing into the nicest thing she had, an olive green, knee length dress. Good enough, even with the minimal makeup they were able to get their hands on. When she stepped out, Mags was dressed, her hair finished, but fidgeting. “Liliana, I’m scared.” “Hey, kitty cat, it’s gonna be okay,” she soothed her sister, taking her into a hug. “And you know to call me Lily by now, right?” She straightened as her sister shook her head. “Your name is Liliana, and it’s pretty. It’s a name for a princess, even a flower healing princess.”  
Lily giggled softly and got their shoes, just before the peacekeepers announced that The Reaping enrollment had officially started. “Oh!” Maggie jumped, her arms around her older sister and squeezing tightly. “I know you don’t like it, but happy birthday, big sis princess.” She could only smile and hum softly, patting her sister’s head in response. It was time to go. Taking Maggie’s hand, Lily sighed heavily and the two were out the door. 

There were more people her age than Lily had seen all year. Of course, being that the Hunger Games were nationwide and televised, they had to be out. Lily had to guide Maggie on where to go, to get their finger pricked for a little blood before being directed to their age groups. A woman, a rather… brightly dressed, bird looking woman, was standing on the stage as the Capital’s emblem spun on the overhead screen, playing Panem’s anthem. Lily’s eyes scoured the rest of the crowd. She found Mags well enough, then she saw Luc, then one of her regular customers named Erik. Odd… Lily always thought Erik was older than her. Maybe it was the way he carried himself. 

Silence fell over the crowd as the anthem dwindled, and the woman introduced herself. Ruby Haynes, a former resident of District Twelve and their announcer. Before they could get to announcing their tributes of the year, they had to watch the same film that was broadcasted every year, explaining the war, the revolt, the reason for the Games. Lily rolled her eyes inwardly, still scouring the crowd. Silence once again as Ruby tapped the microphone, earning an audible screech until she covered it again. “Oops,” she giggled, her bright orange hair gleaming in the sun. Her yellow outfit was glittery, too bright and gaudy for the residents of District Twelve. Was that how they dressed in the Capital? Lily didn’t know. It didn’t matter, it was time for the names to be called. As always, ladies first, as it had been every year. In what looked like a couple of giant fishbowls were folded papers with the names of every person ages twelve to eighteen. Ruby reached into one, swirling the papers before finally selecting one at random. Stepping to the microphone, her large heels audibly clicking, she cleared her throat and opened the paper. “Liliana Eriksen.”

A scream. A blood-curdling, murderous scream erupted somewhere in the crowd. Where was it coming from? Lily didn’t know, she lost the capacity to breathe, let alone think. Her birthday, the day of the Reaping, the anniversary of her parents’ deaths, and now… Called upon as tribute for the Games. Mags. Lily realized who was screaming as she stepped through the clearing crowd. “NO! NO, Liliana, you can’t go! I- I VOLUNTEER!” Lily whirled and ran to Maggie, peacekeepers crowding around her. “Take my sister home,” she whispered to Aries through trembling breaths. “Take her home, get her out of here. Tell mom.” Aries nodded and scooped Maggie in his arms, taking her away from the entire scene. An unswallowable knot welled in Lily’s throat, all cameras pointed on her as she made her way to the stage on wobbling legs. She almost fell, a peacekeeper catching her arm. “You all right there, Lils? We’re really going to suffer without you.” Lily nodded, swallowing finally and made the few remaining steps up the stairs to the stage. Ruby was all smiles, beckoning her over to her standing place. “Was that your sister, I gather? And you refused to let her volunteer on your own birthday? Impressive.” Nodding again, her eyes scoured the entire crowd. Luc stared up at her with pride in his eyes. Guardian. That was always his nickname for her. Because of the way she guarded everyone, especially Mags. She barely heard the next name that was called. Erik Leavenworth. 

After he’d made it to the stage, Erik shook her hand, looking down at her with gentle blue eyes. “I’m sorry, Lils,” he whispered, leaning forward, his mouth next to her ear. “No one should have to do this on their birthday.” Erik was easily over six feet tall, and broad. If anyone from District Twelve had a shot at winning this, it was him. Lily barely saw five feet, equivalent in the height of a child. Their mentor, the only living victor from District Twelve, was Orion Graves. Fitting, considering he was a raving drunk most days and was frequently holed up in his home, almost plummeting off the stage in his stupor. It was time to go.


End file.
